iVisit Carly and Spencer
by JordanBeecher
Summary: This is a story I wrote about when an old friend and her big brother visit Carly and Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer was sitting on the on the couch thinking about an art project he could make out of jelly beans. He hear a knock at the door and a voice, that sounded extremely close to the one of Aunt Marie, calling "Speeenceeeer!" With a look of confusion in his eyes, he slowly opened the door….TAYLOR! It was Carly and Sam's friend from second grades big brother Taylor. And who else could it be on his back but Jordan. Carly and Sam's friend from second grade!

"Hey Spence. We decided to come up here for the weekend and since we were in town, we thought we would pay you a visit!"

Jordan slid off of Taylor's back, dropping to the floor right beside of 'Marker.' Marker is one of Spencer's works of art made of nothing but….markers.

"Kewltastic Spencie!" Jordan yelled, "This is beasty wicked awesome!"

"Thanks Jay," he said in return. Spencer called her Jay _all _the time. "I was hoping you would like it! But don't get too--"

Jordan had a long purple mark on the side of her face.

"Close…" Spencer finished his sentence…Too late…

"Aw man! Sorry Spencie….Is there anyway to get this off?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Caaaarly! Get Jay the Permenant-marker-all-over-your-face-remover!"

"Jordan's here?!" she squealed excitedly as she ran down the stairs. "I gotta go call Sam!…And Freddie!…and Meghan too!….Wait….Meghan moved….Hey Jordan! Did you know Meghan moved? She lives in Missouri now! Oh well…."

She babbled on about people that she could call but decided to just call Sam. She quickly hugged Jordan (and Taylor) while she made her way, running to the kitchen to call Sam. Before she could stop, she slammed full speed into the fridge and picked up the phone at the same time. She soon was dialing the numbers of Sam's house so fast that it sounded like one long beep instead of seven short ones.

"Hey Carly."

"Hey Sam. Guess who's here!"

"Who?"

"JORDAN!"

"..." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"J-Danny?!"

"J-DANNY'S AT YOUR HOUSE?! RIGHT NOW?!"

There was a soft 'click' as Sam hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_After a severely long awkward silence……_

"Sooooo……How did you come up with the idea to make this out of--BANG!"

The door slung open cutting Taylor off from finishing his sentence and Sam came tumbling in to the room and landed in a hug with Jordan.

"It's J-DANNY!" Her eyes moved to the other couch. "And Sir John!"

J-Danny and Sir John were Jordan and Taylor's nicknames. Taylor's full name is John Taylor Bentley so that's why Sam calls him Sir John. J-Danny come from the J and the D-A-N in Jordan. That one is a bit more obvious….

"Hey, Do you know what would be cool?" She asked. "If you and J-Danny could be on our next show! It starts in three hours, so why don't we work out something to talk about and you could be our special guests!"

"AWESOME," Taylor and Jordan replied together. "That would be totally cool with us!" they said again in unison.

"Well, Carly, Sam, why don't you get Freddie over here early so you guys can rehearse. I'll cal him if you'll show Jay and Tay around."

"Okay Spencer," Carly and Sam answered.

They boarded the elevator and went upstairs. Spencer heard a quiet 'Oh cool!' right after he heard the elevator click to a stop.

"They're in for a laugh tonight," Spencer thought to himself….


	3. Chapter 3

Carly had just shown her two guests the car when Taylor screamed.

"Who's there?!" He had just hear Sam's remote scream and applaud for him.

"Sweeet….." Jordan thought to herself. "Hey, Sam, I want applause for no reason."

"No." Sam said. "……..you have to do _something."_

So Jordan decided to do her favorite dance….the LawnMower Man. Taylor started to join in as Sam chanted "Go Danny!, Go John!, Go Danny!, Go John!" Over and over again.

She pressed the applause button over and over until they stopped dancing.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if you two did that on the show tonight?!" Carly asked, "If you teach us, Sam, Freddie, and I will do it too!"

"Sweet Carly! That would be rockin'! Why don't we teach it to you now?!"

"The sooner the better!" Sam answered.

While Jordan and Taylor were teaching every step and motion of the LawnMower Man to Sam and Carly, Freddie opened the door knocking down Spencer's radio, causing it to make a loud crash hitting the couch and ripping the upholstery.

"Spencer! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Spencer cut him off, "Its okay, I needed to re-do that old thing anyway…."

"I thought you just did…" Freddie implied.

"I did but since it's not green anymore, it doesn't match the curtains." He pointed to the orange curtains that he had just hung two days ago.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Jordan," Freddie said happily.

"AND Taylor!" Spencer reminded him.

Freddie answered with, "Aww man! He _always _comes with Jordan….Why does he have to _always _come?! He knows Jordan likes me but I bet he wouldn't ever even let her kiss me…."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Jordan!"

"Hey Fredmeister! What's been up with you lately?"

Freddie paused. "Well….nothing really…." he had to think. "Aw, just a little workin' out at the private gym. Hey, you know I can bench press an Arabian horse?"

"Oh Freddie. I didn't know you could do _that_!" She replied _very _sarcastically.

"Me and Taylor were just teaching these two the LawnMower Man!"

"Seriously?! The LawnMower Man?! That's my favorite!!" Freddie started doing 'Kick the Cat' which soon turned into the very embarrassing 'Shrub Trimmer.'

"Nice moves Fred!" Sam howled with laughter.

"Hey, no laughing you guys, you're going to be doing the same thing. Well…maybe not that bad. Freddie, you'll have to work on your 'Shrub Trimmer'…"

It was finally time for the show! Carly and Sam opened with the usual while Jordan, Taylor, and Freddie practiced their moves behind the camera.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted, "Hold the camera still!" emphasizing every word as if training a puppy.

"Today, we have a few special guests with us, our old, _or not so old, _friends Sir John and J-Danny Bentley!" Sam pressed the applause.

"Get over here you two!" Carly said to Jordan and Taylor, "These are our two bestest bestest buddies in the whole wide world! Jordan Bentley and John Taylor Bentley! And they will be"

Sam finished her statement for her, "Performing the famous, or to some, infamous, dance called, THE LAWNMOWER MAN!" She yelled the last part.

Soon, after a montage of monkeys wearing sunglasses eating tacos, everyone was dancing, even Spencer had joined in on the fun. Freddie danced with the camera to get a closer look at the super hot Jord--he means, super cool dance moves. Yeah. That's what he means. Well, while this was going on, Carly and Sam were thinking about the brick laying flamingo picture album that they were about to show, Jordan and Taylor were just having a blast with "The Sprinkler" but Spencer had another idea…

_NOTICE: No cats, giraffes, monkeys, or flamingos were harmed in the making of this story._


End file.
